


kiss you once and then some more

by runninohhoney



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, the stupid nonsensical mistletoe ot5 au we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney
Summary: There's mistletoe on the end of tour.





	kiss you once and then some more

**Author's Note:**

> This is just.... a bunch of fluff. It's four AM. Merry Christmas to everyone reading this!
> 
> Title is from "What Christmas Means To Me" (the Pentatonix version, if you want.)

_ So devilish, Esther, _ she thought to herself as she hung the small piece of plastic mistletoe on the doorframe. It was prank day, after all. Was she still resentful for her being kidnapped to star as the chair girl three years ago? No, definetely not. She just wanted to have fun.

Mitch and Beau were the first victims. Well, not that it was very satisfying to watch, because Beau kissed him just before they headed together to the hall before the stage. They both had silly string on their hair. Esther was more than happy to help Mitch to get it out, but she had something to do first. 

“Guys”, she said, pointing up when she got their attention. They both looked at the doorframe and Mitch's eyes lighted up as he gasped.

“That’s kookoo!”, he said, and Beau was already beaming. He almost slammed Mitch's head against the wall as he dipped him to make out with him exaggeratedly, and everyone in the room rolled their eyes, but just because they were annoyingly cute.

“So how do I casually make Mark and I end up right in this door? Show is about to start”, Scott pouted.

“The fun of this is that y'all don't kiss your boyfriends, you know?”, Esther said. Kirstie nodded.

“I'm gonna be kissing some guys tonight, yeah!”. She high fived Esther, receiving a wink back from her.

“That's soooo homophobic of you”, Mitch said, Beau still clinging to his waist.

“I can't kiss Esther! That's incest. She's my mother.”

Scott put his hands on Kirstie's shoulders. “We'll get you a pretty girl to accidentally make out with you tonight.”

“That's sweet.”

“Any other surprises for me?”, Esther asked to the group. They all looked very innocent and put together, as if three out of five of the band hadn't jump scared her already during the last two hours.

“I guess you'll have to wait and see!”, Matt replied with a shit eating grin. She puckered her lips in disdain.

“Okay, y'all. Group hug!”, Kevin said.

She should have been used to this already, but end of tour always made her eyes watery and her heart full and heavy. She just loved them so much and the pride that she felt whenever she saw them on stage was ridiculously huge for someone who had gotten some of the worst pranks of the history of the group.

“Last night, let's make it the best!”, Scott said once the circle was formed and everyone put their hands on the middle. It was emotional and all, but Esther didn't really let that show on her face until the group reunites and hugged on another smaller circle to say the final pray of the year together.

She caught Ben’s stare just as they were about to leave, the camera on his hand slowly facing the ground.

“Oh, don't you dare”, she said. She would do everything in her power to have that part cut on the actual video. Couldn't let them know she had feelings.  
  
  


Show was a success, as per usual. Five very tired people entered the room, with bright smiles and eye bags on their faces. Holiday break was gonna be a hell of a treat for everyone, really.

“I literally weeped like two times. I'm embarrassed!”, Scott yelled, and then threw himself at Esther. He was sweatier and hotter than she usually allowed, but she held him tightly, swaying a little on their feet.

“It was soooo good. I'm kind of forgiving y'all for all of those scares during the day.”

“You're so nice!”, Scott said. Next in line was Kevin, who squeezed her in his swole arms and said a bunch of happy words she forgot the moment he told them to her. She couldn't do more than smile and try to breathe.

Kirstie walked behind them in her Christmas stick just as Kevin stepped back from the embrace. Everyone felt silent as Kevin's heel hit the stick and made Kirstie lose her balance, stumbling towards Matt. Matt, who turned around just in time. Matt, with the good reflexes who was fast enough to catch Kirstie before she stumbled across the room, but not fast enough to realize that it would make both of them fall.

Esther couldn't anything but watch as Kirstie clutched Matt's shirt as they fell, swaying a little bit to the left so she hit the entirety of the left side of her body. Esther felt how her blood turned cold on her arms and legs, but she couldn't move. She had feared this since tour day one. And now it had finally happened.

The thing is, none of them could move. They were all shocked by the turn of the events and everyone seemed to be pulled on the same spell that allowed them only to move their mouths to gasp and nothing else.

“Owww”, Kirstie whimpered, throwing her head back and then lifting her upper body as she placed her elbow in the ground. She scanned the crowd of terrified eyes above her and opened her mouth, taken aback. “Oh God. Guys, I'm fine. No injuries. I feel both of my legs, thank you, thank you.”

The first one to move is Kevin, who looked like Kirstie just got murdered. “It's all my fault. I'm sorry, K!”

He surged forward but Kirstie raised her hand, and then propped herself into her both elbows.

“She fell mostly on me”, said Matt, muffled because his shoulders and head were out of the room, across the door. “I think  _ I _ broke something”, he joked, trying to bring his elbows back to stand up.

Esther could see the moment Kirstie realized where she was, where  _ they  _ were. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above them, and she cracked up. Everyone froze again.

“Worst time to comply holiday traditions, I know”, she said, still giggling, and she wiggled her hips in the ground closer to Matt, leaning down on his chest so her face disappeared outside the room as she gave him the mistletoe kiss.

That action finally broke the spell and Esther could move again, everyone stepping forward to see the scene better, Kirstie apparently fine and laughing her ass off while Matt was pale and shocked, his mouth agape in surprise.

“Dang, K”, Kevin couldn't help but laugh. “I'm so, so, so, so sorry”. Since he was the closest to them, he crutched down to pick Kirstie up by placing his left arm around her back and under her armpits, and after lifting her completely he gave his free hand to Matt - who was still propped on his elbows with his jaw down and eyebrows up.

As soon as he had both of them standing up, he didn't even let them go before he leaned on Kirstie's face to peck her on the lips. He looked at his right, shrugged and smiled, and used his grip of Matt’s wrist to pull his closer and give him a peck, too. And if Esther had thought Matt couldn't possibly get redder, well, she was clearly wrong.

“Bro!”, was all Matt could emulate after two seconds of further shocked expressions. Kirstie's laugh was getting straight up hysterical next to them.

“It's the mistletoe!”, Kevin said, looking hilariously defensive. That seemed to finally crack Matt up, and he laid his head on Kevin's shoulder as he laughed.

“Okay, the question is: why is Kevin smooching everyone but me?”, Mitch intervened loudly, hurriedly walking to the doorway to get his own row of kisses. Esther felt Scott brushing her arm as he walked there too.

“I was gonna joke about Kevin finally breaking Kirstie's other ankle,  but”, he gestured as Kirstie cupped Mitch's face to kiss him. “What is even my life now?”

“You're missing the great stuff”, said Matt, and Kevin rolled his eyes as Mitch's hands forced him down to give him a kiss.

“There's no way the five of us will fit on this doorframe.”

“Does putting your feet under it count?”

“Hold on, hold on, I'm gonna fall again!”

"Kissies for all of my fishies."

“Grab my elbow, for God's sake.”

“Move over, I wanna kiss Kevin too.”

“Do I have anyone left?”

“Me!”

Esther felt like she was having a fever dream as Kevin grabbed Scott's waist so he could lean across him and press his smiling mouth on Mitch's, while Kirstie held onto both Scott's bicep and Matt's extended arm from the other side of the door, snickering and laughing while trying to unsuccessfully fit their adult bodies on a two and a half feet wide doorway. This was all her idea, and this was the payback. For a split of second, she felt proud and almighty.

She looked to her right side to check if Ben was there. “Please, tell me you are getting all of this.”

Ben held the grip on the camera and nodded, slow and solemn. “This is the craziest shit I've ever seen. Holy fuck". Esther was momentarily distracted by Scott's exaggerated _mwaah!_ sound as he smooched Matt's lips.

“Happy birthday to you, I guess”, she laughed. Ben took his eyes out of the camera to give her a wink and a smirk.

Of course, that was the moment Dre stepped in and yelled “Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!”, to which Kevin and Scott replied at the same time “Merry Christmas!” and “Merry  _ fucking _ Christmas!” respectively. She made her way into the doorway, yelped at the sight of the mistletoe and pulled her beard down to kiss Kirstie first. She ended up alternating pecks on the lips of every Pentatonix member and exaggerated Santa Claus walks while saying “Ho ho ho!”.

As the group gave the final kisses and walked out of their positions, with with a honorable mention to Kevin giving Kirstie a piggyback to her dressing room, Ben panned the camera to Esther.

“She did all of this.”

Esther felt another rush of heat on her chest. She wasn't sure if it was love for the band or pure pride for making this iconic moment happen, but it was a nice feeling and she let it run over her whole body while a smile appeared on her face.

“I did it, that's right. You're welcome, folks.”

Ben huffed a laugh and turned the camera off.


End file.
